csofandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Dripper
|altername = *Flying Guillotine *Guillotine *血滴子 *盘龙血煞 |type = Equipment |origin = |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $7500 |zombiez = 26 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 32 / 126 |damageB = 180 / 3240 |damageC = 2475 |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 0% |rateoffire = 12% |weightloaded = 7% |knockback = Medium |stun = High |magazine = 10 |fire = Throwing |ammotype = |used = |variant = |system = guillotine |game = }}Blood Dripper or Flying Guillotine is a grade equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A weapon designed for killing zombie, it can be projected through the target's body and then flies back to users in certain distances. The Dripper can be recovered within the throwing range, if not, it will be destroyed. Special attack will activate once the user hits the enemy's head that can inflict tremendous damage. :Details: Activates a special mode that inflicts damage when you headshot an enemy player. Damage: 126 (Normal), 3240 (Zombie). The special mode does not activate in scenario mode. Advantages *High penetration power *Able to kill multiple targets in a row *Deals constant damage upon headshot *Reasonably good knockback *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Low spares quantity available *Takes time to travel distances *Obtainable from limited time events only *Expensive price for both weapon and its spares, $7500 for Blood Dripper and $1200 for one ammo. Characters South Korea= |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= |-| Indonesia= Tips ;Overall *Due to its high penetration power and capability to return to its operator, it can damage multiple targets more than once in a row. *Upon landing on the head, the Blood Dripper will remain 'attached', dealing very high damage until 'decapitation' or reaches its time limit. *When attached on an enemy's head, the pearl inside the dragon's mouth will glow red and a sound will be played. *Throwing the guillotine at certain angles might cause it not to return, resulting in losing it; this happens on its way back since it cannot collide at this point. The pearl will once again glow red, yet the same sound and an animation is played. *The guillotine can reach roughly 18 meters. ;Zombie Infection *Any zombie trapped within it will be pushed as long as the Blood Dripper remains on their heads. *Deadly Shot will not activate its key feature, meaning that the user has yet to land a headshot hit. ;Zombie Scenario *Deals high damage to obstacles. *Recommended when facing mini-bosses. Most of them will require one or three throws in order to take them down even against Ganymedes. *A single hit from this weapon can deal around 9000 ~ 18000 damage per throw to bosses, note that it can hit twice the target so if it occurs, the total damage is doubled. Gallery File:V_guillotine.png|View model File:Guillotine_6_viewmodel.png|Enhanced lny2015 poster korea.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Hornkujang_guillotine_poster_korea.png|South Korea website poster File:Guillotine_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Guillotine_poster_china.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150422.png|Japan poster File:Supreme.jpg|CSN:Z poster csoidletter2016post.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Blooddrippervn.jpg|Vietnam poster File:2_6.png|Elite Crew with Blood Dripper File:Guillotine_chinagirl.png|May with Blood Dripper File:Guillotine_guerilla.png|Guerrilla Warfare with Blood Dripper ObtainBloodDripper.PNG|Obtained from Code Box zs_deadend_20150227_1905100.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_trace_20150227_1927570.jpg|Ditto, throwing File:Guillotine_hud.png|HUD icon Throwing sound Trivia *The Flying Guillotine is a legendary Chinese ranged weapon used during the reign of the Yongzheng Emperor in the Qing dynasty. *At the first release, the magazine size only had 5 quantities. It was tweaked to 10 in later updates. *This is one of the few weapons that can glow in the dark along with Beam Sword and most of weapons from THANATOS Series. *There are two models within game files of this weapon. An insight between them shows that it was planned in the beginning to play a few more animations but lacked the glowing pearl. *In Premium Weapon Enhancement, the magazine is extended from 10 to 50. The ammo count is most enhanced than any other weapons from Premium Enhancement in the game. *There is a bug on the Premium Weapon Enhancement version when the Guiliotine is about to fly back to the user, if he/she stands in front of a wall, it will automatically break. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Transcendent (Grade)